


Drawing Breath

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Fingering, M/M, trans boy Yamaguchi, trans boy tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they’re having sex and Tsukishima starts sobbing, Yamaguchi instinctively pulls away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Breath

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was 'crying'

When they’re having sex and Tsukishima starts _sobbing,_ Yamaguchi instinctively pulls away.

There’s big, glassy tears rolling down Tsukishima’s cheeks as Yamaguchi pulls out his hand from inside Tsukishima, eyes wide like he just burned himself. Tsukishima’s lower lip is quivering and he’s fisting the sheets, slick lips forming an ‘oh, no’ when Yamaguchi moves away.

“D-Don’t stop,” he sniffles, and Yamaguchi hesitates. Doing it while his boyfriend is crying feels unnatural and uncomfortable. He can’t deny it’s _hot_ , seeing Tsukishima hastily unwind underneath him into a blubbering mess—because of him and his touch and his fingers inside him.

But it’s still weird.

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima urges him breathlessly, his own fingers going to cover his mouth with his hand. There’s only little tears trickling down his cheeks now, but a few moments later he’s crying out again as Yamaguchi slips his hand back into him.

Tsukishima is always warm and ready for him, dripping wet with the insides of his thighs soaked. Yamaguchi leans forward, thumb swiping over Tsukishima’s cheeks to catch his tears. Those beautiful golden eyes are glassy again, spilling over with more tears every moment.

Yamaguchi drags his fingers along the inside of Tsukishima’s walls, carefully avoiding his clit and instead focusing on angling himself as deep inside as possible. Tsukishima keens so nicely when Yamaguchi presses his hand in more, curls his fingers inside of him and touches against something that leaves Tsukishima begging, sobbing, small puffs of air fanning over Yamaguchi’s lips.

“Tadashi—oh my god, Tadashi, please—” Tsukishima bucks his hips, lips shaking uncontrollably as Yamaguchi’s name is repeated, over and over like a prayer. Yamaguchi obliges as best as he can, gladly thrusting his hand in and out, watching in rapt fascination as his hand gets deeper and deeper until he pulls out.

He pulls Tsukishima tighter against him, wrapping his free arm around the blonde’s waist to keep him upright. Tsukishima leans against him and wets his shirt with tears, sniffling and moaning against his shoulder.

“K… Kei,” he whines, gently rubbing himself against Tsukishima’s knee. It jerks up involuntarily, grinding against Yamaguchi’s crotch, and he moans just as Tsukishima lets out another sob.

Tsukishima grabs his face clumsily and kisses him squarely on the mouth, pressing kisses to his lips over and over. He devours every groan and cry from Tsukishima’s lips, swallows them whole and then drags more out to the time of his fingers. Tsukishima squeezes around him, warm walls tightening around Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi gasps, catching light of Tsukishima’s face—he gasps too, but it’s more like a choking noise than anything.

“Kei, Kei,” he calls, and then rubs his thumb over Tsukishima’s clit, just once, to see his expression. Tsukishima arches his back beautifully, face contorting into pure bliss. Yamaguchi can _see_ his breath catching in his throat.

“Ta—Ah,” Tsukishima cries, head lolling back against Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “P-Please, please…”

“O-Okay, here… you’re so handsome, Kei… so beautiful like this…” Yamaguchi presses a kiss to the top of Tsukishima’s head, against that fluffy blonde hair that he loves so much. (He loves all of Tsukishima, really.)  He tries to keep his voice steady, but his heart is pounding in his chest and his own boxers are beginning to get wet and uncomfortable around him. “I love you,” he whispers, right as he presses his thumb to Tsukishima’s clit, harder and harder as his fingers press against him from the inside.

Tsukishima grabs at his back, at his shoulders, at his hair—at anything, legs going to wrap around Yamaguchi’s waist. “O… Oh.” Yamaguchi catches his gaze for a split second, his eyes as wide as an owl’s when Yamaguchi rubs at his clit. “Ah… Ah, Tadashi…”

“So beautiful,” he repeats then hides his face against Tsukishima’s shoulder, breathing in the smell of sex and sweat. Tsukishima rocks against him, hits his shoulder against Yamaguchi’s lips. He sucks there happily until his neck is blossoming red, then drags his lips back up to kiss Tsukishima properly again.

He alternates between thrusting his fingers inside Tsukishima and his clit, Tsukishima wining against his lips—“Harder, faster, more, please, Tadashi...”

Tsukishima cries more during his orgasm, those fat tears streaming down his cheeks as he bites lightly down on Yamaguchi’s lip and kisses him while his whole body tenses. There’s a few moment of complete silence aside from Tsukishima’s crying and then he exhales, finally, patting the back of Yamaguchi’s head and rocking lazily against his fingers still.

Yamaguchi strokes his fingers along Tsukishima’s clit one last time and the other boy just sniffles, oversensitive.

His face is red-hot as Tsukishima whispers his name against his lips then shifts his hand into Yamaguchi’s boxers. Tsukishima wastes no time, rolling Yamaguchi’s clit in between his fingers and running his fingers along his folds. It takes an embarrassingly short time for him to come—whimpering and shaking in Tsukishima’s arms as he sees black cloud the corners of his vision.

Tsukishima removes his hand from Yamaguchi’s pants and wipes his tears away with the back of his arm. But Yamaguchi can see that he’s smiling, and affection bubbles in his chest when Tsukishima gives him another kiss.

“I love you too,” Tsukishima says, and even though they’re sitting in their own sweat and fluids with the sheets dragged half off the bed, Yamaguchi feels like he’s on cloud nine in that moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://mermaidfiesta.tumblr.com/
> 
> just a small fic since i posted my "real" fic today earlier
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!! kudos comments bookmarks etc are all appreciated!


End file.
